warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Definition of Terms
The following is a list of Definitions to Common Game Terms, Player Slang and In Chat Abbreviations. __TOC__ - A - *Area of Effect ( AoE ) - A specified area in which any Unit or Building within or passing through will be equally exposed either to Damage, a Status Effect or both for a spicified duration of time. *Arc Fire - see Indirect Fire. - B - *Bait Unit - A Unit placed in the Range of a Defensive Unit or Turret to draw its fire allowing for other attacking Units to get in close without taking damage. *Burst Damage - ... - C - *Calculated Map Speed - A representation of Map Speed that has been derived by physical measurement but has not been officially stated In-Game. *Coiner - A Player who spends a large amount of money on Gold Coins in order to speed up Unit Repairs usually for the purpose of spamming a Enemy Base during an attack. *Concussion ( Stun ) Weapons - A weapon that creates a concussive wave causing targets to be temporarily immobilized and unable to fire. This condition is signified by a Yellow "@" above the effected unit. *Construction Limit - A restriction to the number of a specified Building that may be constructed due to its own limitations or to other external requirements. - D - *Damage Filter - Filters that adjust the amount of the Statistical Damage a Unit inflicts upon the four Classes of targets. More Info. *Damage Per Second ( DPS ) - The Accumulative Damage produced by a weapon over a time period of one second. *Direct Fire - Shots that follow a straight Line of Sight path to the target. *Drop - A synchronized spawning of a large number of Deposits or Special Rogue Bases in a World Map Sector. - F - *'Flak Effect - '''The Aerial equivalent of Splash Damage. Upon hitting a target an explosion is produced which will damage anything in close proximity to the point of impact. *'Flame Damage - ( Damage Type ) - 'Special damage dealt without catching the target on fire in contrast with the Napalm ( Fire ) ( ) Status Effect which does catch the target on fire and causes continuing damage over time. *'Footprint - 'A restricted area of the Player's Base in which the construction and placing of all Buildings are confined within, including Barricades and Defense Platforms. - G - *Gold Coins - A In-Game currency the is purchased with real world Money. It is use primarly to speed up certain processes such as the Repairing and Upgrading of Units and Buildings. - H - *Health - The numeric representation of how much damage can be done to something before it is destroyed. *Hex Per Second ( hps ) - A unit of ''Map Speed expressing the number of Hex's covered in one Second. - I - *Indirect Fire - Firing a projectile in an Arc trajectory without relying on a direct line of sight between the gun and its target. *Invulnerability Shield ( ) - - A limited duration energy bubble that covers and protects a Unit from sustaining damage or being exposed to Status Effects. - L - *Last Stand Defenders ( LSD ) - - Enemy Infantry units which are ejected from most Buildings upon its destruction to aggressively continue the defense of the base being attacked. *Limited Tech - - Schematic Components which are unlocked in small numbers ( Packs ) thus restricting the amount of Units that may be customized to one per one unlocked tech component. - M - *Map Speed - A statistical representation of how fast a Unit travels on the World Map. This number is independent of the Unit stat: Speed. *Missile Volley - See Volley Fire. - P - *Player vs Environment ( PvE ) - An conflict within a game between a live players and computer controlled opponents. *Player vs Player ( PvP ) - An interactive conflict within a game between two or more human participants. *Production Limit - A restriction to or confinement of a the number of a specified Unit that may be produced or utilized within set of defined parameters. - R - *Rate of Fire ( RoF ) - The frequency at which a weapon fires or launch its projectiles. Measured in Rounds Per Minute ( RPM ). - S - *'Sector - '''A isolated portion of the World Map consisting of a 500 x 500 hex map in which a Player may engage in PvP and PvE activities. *'Siege Damage - ( Damage Type ) - 'Special increased Damage dealt specific to Buildings. *'Splash Damage - ( Damage Type ) - 'Reduced Damage done to Buildings or Units that are in close proximity to but not at the central impact point of an attack. *'Spoils of War - '.... *'Standard Units - 'A set of Units immediately available for Unlocking upon construction of the Tech Center and Academy. *'Status Effects -''' - A Defined set of temporary modification to the condition of affected Buildings & Units that negatively impact their performance in various ways over a period of time. - U - *Unit Class - The Identifier showing which of the 3 Top Level Categories a Units belongs to : Aircraft, Infantry or Vehicle. *Utility Component - A Schematic Component that may be used to fill any available Utility Slot of a Schematic. *Utility Slot - A Schematic Slot that may be filled from a shared pool of Utility Components. - V - *Volley Fire - Is the practice of having a group of weapons all fire simultaneously at the enemy forces at once, usually to make up for inaccuracy, slow rate of fire, and limited range, and to create a maximum effect. - W - *World Map - - The ..... Slang Terminology *Meat Shield - A Unit or Units usually with high Health that is placed in front a of a more vulnerable, less armored Units when attacking in order to draw the defensive fire. Abbreviations - Unit *HF - Hellfire - ( eHF - Elite Hellfire ) *HF - Hellfire - ( eHF - Elite Hellfire ) *WH - Warhawk - ( eWH - Elite Warhawk ) Category:A to Z